


More Pain No Gain (BETA)

by Chelle_Bulsara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Smut, Hurt Daryl, Hurt Rick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rickyl, daryl comfort, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/pseuds/Chelle_Bulsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a Rickyl Slow burn<br/>Explicit content<br/>Rickyl Smut<br/>Hurt Daryl</p>
<p>When Daryl is kidnapped and tortured, its up to Rick and the group to find and rescue him. With no clue to what could have happened to Daryl its all touch and go. Can Daryl survive his torment or is this truly the end of Dixon?</p>
<p>(Still editing)<br/>BETA...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping on egg shells.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and post as often as i can, some chapters will be longer than others and i'll try not to leave it too long till the smut ;D enjoy and comment! :D

Daryl felt the trigger beneath his finger, keeping still he watched carefully, waiting for the right moment to shoot. The walker came closer, slowly walking like an old drunk. Perhaps he was once but who cared, right now he was just an undead fucker getting in his way. Taking careful aim, Daryl pulled the trigger sending an arrow through the dead mans skull. That did the trick. Quickly running up, he retrieved what was left of the arrow from the walker, damn it another one broke and it wasn't like these fucking things were easy to come by or make for that matter.

"Fucking damn things!" Daryl's voice echoed through the Forrest, the place was still and getting darker by the minute. He knew there was no point hunting in the dark an it wasn't exactly safe either. Placing his cross bow on his back, Daryl began his journey back to the prison, he knew the group would be disappointed but they understood it wasn't exactly easy. Walking back through the Forrest Daryl paused quickly at the sound of rustling leaves, another walker, didn't these things ever give up? Taking his crossbow slowly from his back, he quickly scanned the area around him, nothing. Perhaps just the wind but Daryl knew you could never be too safe in this world.

Keeping his weapon aimed, Daryl continued to scan the area, checking behind trees and bushes, he had to make sure there was nothing there to follow him. From behind came the sound of snapping twigs, turning on his heal he came face to face with nothing once again. What the fuck was going on! Knowing it definitely wasn't his imagination Daryl prepared himself for whatever was coming, he wasn't the nervous type but he could sense something wasn't right. The sun was getting lower now making it harder to see, his eyes had adjusted to the dark put that didn't make aiming in it any easier.

Deciding he didn't really want to be some dead bastards meal, Daryl quickly began to make his way back, the group would be waiting. Keeping his weapon out he quietly moved through the Forrest not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Rick had never understood why Daryl never used a flashlight, but surely he had been in this world long enough to know they were a bad idea. He just worried too much, but god knows why? Daryl had been doing this for a long time now an he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Another twig snapped from the side distracting Daryl from his thoughts. It was completely dark now an he had to focus hard to see his surroundings, this was no walker, he was being followed. Crouching low he tried to make himself invisible, if he had trouble seeing then surely who ever was following did too. He hoped. Making himself as hidden as possible, Daryl searched his surroundings trying his best to make out anything or anyone lurking in the dark, but the lack of moon light made the task difficult for him. 

Time seemed to pass slowly as Daryl stayed crouched on the ground, the night was still and silent, the only sound being his shallow breathing. After what seemed like ages, Daryl decided enough was enough, he just wanted to get back, he was a sitting duck out here. Without making any sudden movements he got to his feet insuring not to make a sound, turning he tried to make out the right direction to go in, but it was too dark. Fuck it! Looks like he was spending the night in a tree, wouldn't be the first time, he wasn't looking forward to Ricks 'I told you so' but like he cared anyway. Rick new better than to question Daryl's ways when it came to hunting.

Heading to the nearest tree, Daryl was suddenly struck at the back of his head. Pain crashed through him as he fell to the floor holding his head. As a second blow came into contact with him again he cried out, the ringing in his ears almost unbearable. Unable to move, Daryl's vision became nothing but a blur as he began blacking in an out of consciousness. Fuck.

As he lay on the ground he could only just make out the flashlights around him an hear muffled voices, then he blacked out again. When he awoke he was being dragged by someone, this time there was shouting an then blackness. Waking again he found he was cold, still unable to move or see straight. He could make make out silhouettes of maybe two people standing away from him, speaking quietly. Where the fuck was he!

The ringing in his ears was louder than ever and the pain in his head even worse. As he lay there paralyzed one of his captures quickly ran over to him, without warning they struck him again harder, this time knocking him out cold. Daryl couldn't remember anything after that, just the world fading around him, men laughing and then nothing.


	2. Guess you never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken a while to write i'll try an upload chapter 3 a little quicker :)

"Hey Rick. Rick... Hello? Rick Grimes? Rick!" Sitting up suddenly, Rick rubbed the sleep from his eyes. What time was it? And who the fuck was waking him when it wasn't even morning yet! This better be important, Rick thought to himself.

"Can i help you? Or do you just make a habit out of waking a man from his much deserved rest when he has a long day tomorrow?" Michonne's expression didn't change at Ricks bitter tone, by now she was used to it an it never bothered her. Inviting herself into Rick's cell she sat down at the end of his bed, what did she want?

"Daryl hasn't returned yet Rick. I'm getting a little worried." Rolling his eyes, Rick sat beside Michonne, surely she had been here long enough to know what Daryl was like.

"He probably got caught up in the hunt, didn't realise the time. Knowing Daryl he'll be sleeping in a tree somewhere." Why was she so worried?

"I know that Rick, but I got a bad feeling an with the governor out there I cant help but worry." Rick seemed to soften at that, she was right but this was Daryl Dixon, the one person Rick could trust most in the world. "I'm gonna go back on watch, let you rest. I'll let you know when he returns." And with that she got up to leave.

"Michonne?" Rick called after her, pausing she looked over her shoulder. "If he ain't back by the morning we'll go look for him? He wont be happy but that's just tough." Rick smiled to reassure her. Nodding, Michonne quickly left the cell. Rick lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind of Daryl. It would be fine, he was more than capable of taking care of himself out there. And with that Rick drifted into a restless sleep of walkers an Daryl. 

Rick awoke early in the morning, the sun was just coming up but he was wide awake. Getting out of bed he quickly grabbed his towel, a shower was definitely in order, he knew if he left it till later he would never get one. Everyone was still sleeping which Rick was glad of, in this world it was hard to get a moments peace so he would enjoy it whilst he could. Stepping into the showers, Rick turned on the water, it wasn't very warm but it was the best they had, an they were more than thank full. Removing his clothes he stepped into the water, closing his eyes, Rick took in the moments peace knowing that today would be another busy one, but the only sound he heard now was the running water and it was more than relaxing.

When Rick returned to his Cell almost everyone was up, some were preparing for the day ahead, others were having breakfast. The sound of dull chatter filled the cell, just another day in the apocalypse, everyone seemed to be on more of a low than usual? There must have been something in the air. Quickly drying himself, Rick got dressed before heading out to the watch towers to speak with Michonne.

On his way out to the courtyard Rick must have been stopped by nearly everyone, there was always a problem an never a moments rest, but Rick had took up on himself to take care of these people. 

"Don't worry Carol I'm going on a run with Michonne I'll get what we need." Looks like today was gonna busier than Rick had thought.

"Ok Rick just make sure you get something to eat before you leave, can't have you running on empty." Why did she always have to worry? Rick just smiled to himself, at least the group new how to take care of one another. 

"Rick! Rick!" Beth came running from outside suddenly, Catching them both by surprise. "Rick come quick it's urgent!" With out a moments hesitation, Rick quickly followed Beth back out to the courtyard, she was panicked an breathless. What the fuck was wrong! He couldn't help but panic now, he'd never seen Beth this bad before. 

Rick just wanted Beth to slow down, he could hardly keep up with her, for a small girl she sure was fast. Finally catching up to her she came to a sudden stop by Michonne who was just crouched down holding something. Rick quickly ran to her, what was happening?

"Michonne? What's happening?" Rick placed his hand on her shoulder trying to see what she was holding. When he finally managed to see the item he stepped back almost too quickly, what the fuck! Standing up, Michonne passed the item to Rick, panic and loss filling her face. Taking the item Rick became enraged. He was shaking now, this was more than bad.

"We have to find Daryl!" Rick voice was almost a whisper. He couldn't even look at the two girls, his eyes never leaving the object he now held in his hands.

"Rick i don't think.." Michonne began to protest, trying to make him understand, but Rick wouldn't listen. 

"We have to find Daryl." Rick repeated, eyes widened at the bloody crossbow he now held in his hands. Looking up at Michonne who just shook her head, Rick placed Daryl's crossbow on his back. "Lets. Find. Daryl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Chapter 1 and 2 were quite short but they were introductory Chapters, the others will be much longer :) Enjoy


	3. It's hard to keep silent.

Daryl's eyes shot open. In a daze he began to panic, his hands were chained to a pipe as he lay on the floor of an old warehouse. What the fuck. A sharp pain pierced through his head as he struggled to break free from the pipe. 

"Now now boy! Keep on making this here noise an you gonna attract them damn biters!" Daryl's head shot up in response to the tall man walking up to him. He wore simple ripped blue jeans, a blood covered white tank top, an a cap. 'The wife beater cliche' Daryl thought to himself. The man knelt beside Daryl harshly grabbing his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

"Take your fucking hands off of me!" Daryl shouted pulling his head away. "Don't fucking touch me." The man slapped Daryl hard across the face, knocking him to the floor. Gasping out loud, Daryl spat out the blood that quickly filled his mouth.

"Look what you gone made me do boy! Speak like that to me again an I'll cut out your tongue." Getting up, the tall man walked over to a fatter man who Daryl hadn't even noticed, they began talking in hushed voices. Sitting up, Daryl tugged at the long chains, hell there was no fucking way he was staying here. "Damn it boy you stupid as shit!" Daryl quickly spun round suddenly, his face connecting with the blunt end of a shot gun, knocking him out cold.

This time when Daryl woke he was tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse, there was an old table just across from him filled with all kinds of weapons an tools. Fuck he really needed to get out of this! He couldn't help but think of Rick and the group, would they even realise he was missing? Or just assume he was on a long hunt? No Rick was a smart man, Daryl trusted him to know he would sense something was up. It was the only hope he to go on to get out of this alive!

"Good morning sweet heart, sleep well? I hope so because you gonna need a lot of energy princess." Daryl cried out in surprise as the tall man pulled his head back, he felt a cold sensation on his throat, fuck! Standing behind the chair, the man held onto Daryl's hair, pressing a sharp blade against his throat, leaning down he placed his mouth by his ear. "We gonna play a little game boy, it's called try not to scream. It's simple really, if you make too much noise, them biters gonna hear ya, an they gonna wanna come an play, so keep hush angel. Got it?"

"Aaarrrrr!!!!!" Daryl cried out as the man bit straight down onto his ear drawing blood. It felt as though his ear was gonna rip off, Daryl could help his cries.

"I said quiet! You're not very good at this are ya?" The prick pushed Daryl's head forward, walking around to stand In front of him. Gritting his teeth, Daryl kept his face to the floor, he could feel the blood running down his neck. "Look at me boy. Look at..me.. boy..." Daryl cursed loudly as he took a hard hit to the jaw, fuck! "Ramus come here and help ya brother will ya?" 

Ramus, the fatter man, came running up behind Daryl pulling his head back once again. He was sniggering like a child, idiots! Daryl watched in silence as the taller man walked over to the long table, he began examining a few tools, His breathing was hard now, he knew what was about to happen and it wasn't going to be pleasant. 

"Why am I here!" Daryl called out. "Surely there's something you want from me?" He knew there was no reasoning with these men but he could try. 

"Told ya, we're having a game. Now quiet boy, your breaking all the rules, an I don't like that." Turning around, the man admired the rusty knuckle duster he was now wearing. "I hope you're ready for this sweety, it might sting a little. Ramus quickly let go of Daryl's hair rushing to stand behind his brother, watching wide eyed like an excited child.

The first blow came hard, hitting Daryl on the left side of his face, his blood hitting the floor. Gritting his teeth, Daryl awaited the next blow which came almost immediately. The pain was almost too much as he felt his cheek rip an his lip split, his face now a bloody, swollen mess. A few more blows to the head made Daryl sick with dizziness, his head felt like it had been crushed. 

"Fuck... fuck..." Daryl grimaced at the pain, it was too much to handle and he knew it wasn't over just yet. This was just the begging an it would only get worse.

"Hope you're enjoying this boy because I can go all night! By the time I'm done you're gonna be begging me to kill your sorry ass." Daryl cried out as the knuckle duster came into contact with his stomach, winding him. Trying to catch his breath, Daryl tried to focus on not screaming out, but then came yet another hit to the stomach making his cries even louder. 

"They'll come for you." Daryl whispered. "You think my group won't come looking for me? They'll kill you, both of you." His breathing was shallow, he'd never felt so much pain. "And I hope you got some real energy because I don't beg. Ever." 

"Oh your little group? You mean Rick? Beth, Michonne and Glenn maybe?" Daryl's head shot up, what the fuck was going on! "Oh I really hope they come boy, other wise this is all for nothing."

"It's a trap." Daryl snarled. "It's a fucking trap!" 

"We been watching you for a while now, Daryl. An well little Rick needs to be taught a lesson and you were the key to bringing him too us. We've been waiting a long time for this."

"Damn it what did he ever do to you!" Daryl pulled at his chains even harder now, there was no way he would ever let them hurt Rick. They knew Rick would know how to find them an he needed to protect him! The two men laughed again, damn it what did they want with Rick! What had he done this time!

"They'll be here soon Daryl, an i want them to see you die before I kill them, I want Rick to see them all die before I deal with him. I want Rick to suffer. But first I'm gonna have to make you look presentable." Taking out his blade, the man cut a large line into Daryl's chest making him cry out even more. Using his leg his tipped the chair back, knocking to the ground. The chair broke beneath Daryl, the splinters piercing his arms an back, drawing even more blood. Before he had time to react the man was on him, his face on his.  
"Now comes the part we've been waiting for Dixon." He grinned. "We gonna have us some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes as I'm still in the process of editing :)


	4. Beating hearts.

"Rick say something." Michonne had never seen Rick like this before, it had hit him hard. "There's nothing we..."

"He's still alive an we have to find him." Rick shoved past Michonne heading to the prison gates. "Someone has him, why else would his crossbow be here?" Reaching the gate Rick summoned for Glenn to open it, Michonne was soon behind following him. 

"I'll come with you Rick, can't have you out there by yourself. If you're right then who ever has Daryl won't stop at him." Glenn quickly opened the gate letting them through, Rick whispered something to Glenn before leaving but Michonne couldn't quite make out what was being said. "Where do we start? We got nothing."

"In the woods, if someone has Daryl they want us to know, and they may have left us something to follow." Rick turned to face Michonne, his face filled with concern. "This might be a trap, we could die. Are you sure you wanna come?" 

"Like I would let you do this on your own! Daryl needs us and we're gonna find him. If we die, we die." Michonne began walking in front, she had no idea where to even start but the woods were the best bet. How could Rick be too sure of what he was saying, she knew there was chance that they were far too late, but she also knew Rick would never give up until he knew for certain.

They walked in silence, none of them had even considered weapons they'd just left. Rick had Daryl's crossbow but he'd never used it before, he had a hand gun but he wasn't sure how many bullets were in it. Michonne like always had her sword, it definitely did the job but that didn't stop Rick from feeling uneasy. They really should have got some people to come, but they just wanted to find Daryl, there was no time to recruit a rescue team. 

"Rick!" Michonne suddenly cried out startling him. Rick went running over to where she was standing, from the way she had cried out, he had expected to find the remains of his friend. When Rick reached her he found she was holding an old red Bandana. Daryl's! What the fuck, this was no coincidence. 

"Someone is definitely leaving clues for us, but why?" Taking the bandana from Michonne, Rick quickly shoved it inside his back pocket, the way Daryl always did. The thought made him even more anxious.

"You think this is a trap?" Michonne asked, she didn't seem to convinced but she had always trusted Rick's judgements and would follow him either way.

"I don't think it's a trap, I know. This, the crossbow, now the bandana, it's a path for us to follow and we're just gonna walk right into whatever is happening." Rick sighed, pinching the skin between his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. "But we need to get Daryl, we don't have a choice." 

"The group don't even know Rick! If anything happens to us then what?"

"Beth knows, she'll make sure they know, they'll come."

"We have something to follow Rick! And even then we can't be sure! They don't have anything, by the time they figure something out it could be too late." Rick considered that for a while, she was right of course but there was no time to waste. They needed to move fast, they could already be too late for all they knew. Getting up Rick searched for their next clue, Daryl could anywhere, he quickly continued in the same direction they had been heading, Michonne following behind keeping an eye out for walkers.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking, the pair began to felt even more anxious, would they ever find Daryl! It had been a while since they had found the bandana an they were beginning to feel as though they were heading in the wrong direction, they were slowly loosing hope. Rick suddenly came a stop. Taking out his pistol he quickly crouched down motioning Michonne to stay quiet an follow his league. Doing so, Michonne looked into the direction Rick was facing but she couldn't hear nor see anything. 

"There!" Rick whispered pointing to one of the bushes. "Something over there." 

"It's probably just a walker, we can.." Rick cut her off again putting a finger to his lips, he then quickly crept forward to investigate. Following behind, Michonne readied her weapon preparing for what ever was behind the Bush. Stopping just bit away from the bush, Rick aimed his weapon making sure he was ready for an attack. They waited a while before what ever was lurking decided to make an appearance. 

Ricks heart stopped in his chest as the walker came from out of the bushes. He watched in horror as the creature slowly stumbled away from them. Rick began to shake as he stared at the walkers un kept dark hair, he could hear Michonne's heavy breaths behind him. It was not hard to recognise the all too familiar top the walker was wearing, a black leather sleeveless jacket with angel wings on the back. 

"Can't be." Michonne breathed. "Rick. Rick it can't be." Getting up Rick walked up to the walker, his weapon trained on it, his mind racing.

"That's Daryl's favourite jacket. I could never mistaken it. He was wearing it when he left." Ricks voice was almost a whisper, his mind going crazy. As he got closer the walker suddenly turned around forcing itself onto Rick, knocking him to the floor. Rick cried out in surprise, using his fore arm he pushed into the walkers neck trying to push it off. Fuck it was heavy! Rick used all the strength he could to stop himself being bit, but the walker was a strong bastard. The walker suddenly fell dead, landing on Rick in a heap. Michonne quickly removed her sword from its head as Rick pushed it off. Getting up be quickly jumped back, his heart racing.

"That's not Daryl!" He breathed out, he hadn't realised he had been holding his breath. "That's not Daryl, oh shit." Rick couldn't help but smile with relief, but he was soon cut short by the tortured screams that filled the air, the sound coming from somewhere just ahead of them. "But that is Daryl!" Rick shouted running forward. "That's fucking Daryl!"


	5. Helplessly watching.

Daryl watched helplessly as the two men danced around the warehouse, singing and drinking like it was nothing. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there but he knew he was on his last leg. The taller man had beaten him to within an inch of his life, and he sure as hell was in a lot of pain. Now he lay down on the floor, chained to a pipe again unable to move. As he lay there swollen and bloody he could only hope Rick wouldn't find him.

"Sweet home Alabamy, where my skies are too blue." Ramus danced around singing to an old song that was once a classic in this world, they acted like nothing had happened, like everything was normal.

"Dang it Ramus if ya gonna sing the song at least get the words right." The tall man quickly downed his drink before giving his brother a hard smack around the head. "How we doing down there boy?" He asked approaching Daryl. "You got summet ya wanna ask me yet?" 

"Go to hell." Daryl spat blood at the man, even now he refused to beg, he would never beg to this ass hole. "I won't let you hurt him." Daryl managed before receiving another blow to the head. "Fuck it."

"Kyle. Kyle! I hear someone outside!" The tall man, Kyle, quickly ran to the window at the far end of the warehouse. Looking out he began laughing and clapping his hands.

"Oh we in for a treat boy!" Running to the door, Kyle quickly unlatched it leaving it wide open, he them turned an ran taking his brother to hide. Daryl watched in silence waiting for whatever was about to happen. Time seemed to slow down, his broken body tensed, he knew this was it. As he watched a shadow appeared at the door, the shadow of a man. Daryl's heart raced, he prayed it wasn't Rick. The man just stood there for a while just looking around, he seemed to be lost. 

At first the man just remained standing at the door, then he finally stumbled into the warehouse. Daryl's breath hitched as he locked eyes with the dead man who now snarled towards him. Now he was dead for sure, in these chains he could only keep the walker off him for so long before he became it's meal. While the walker stumbled slowly towards him, Daryl pulled harder at the chains. As the walker got even closer he became more desperate, using what little energy he had to free himself. Adrenaline raced through his body as the walker drove at his feet, in a swift move Daryl kicked the creature, sending it flying backwards, but that wasn't enough!

Letting out a loud cry, Daryl pulled at the chains with all his strength. In a second the pipes were ripped from the wall freeing him at last. Daryl tried to stand up quickly loosing his balance in the process, his body had been beaten badly, making him unable to stand. He landed straight onto his back, hitting his head in the process. The world became fuzzy an dark and Daryl failed to hear anything around him. The walkers face then came into view, snapping its teeth at him, Daryl held his arms up in one last attempt to save himself. He no longer had the energy to live but he would go down fighting the best he could.

The sound of a gun shot rang through Daryl's body, startling him, the walker was no longer on him, taking his chance he quickly rolled onto his sides, covering his ears. As his hearing slowly came back he could hear the sound of a man shouting, calling his name. He didn't have the energy to respond, he just lay there helpless. Through blurred vision Daryl tried to focus as someone came into view. At first he struggled to make out the face, then his vision became clearer. 

"No no." Daryl moaned. "It's a trap just leave me." His voice was nothing but a mumbled slur. "Daaamn...gooo." Daryl's worst fear had happened, Rick had found him and now he was in danger.

"Daryl can you hear me?" Rick asked desperately trying to help his injured friend. "We're here now ok? We're gonna help you." Rick quickly got Daryl to his feet, placing his arm around his neck, balancing him. "We gotta go."

"Rick it's a trap." Daryl moaned again. Why wouldn't he listen? 

"I know it is, but we had to rescue you and now we gotta leave before.." Rick suddenly cut off and Daryl felt himself hit the hard floor. Looking over Daryl watched as the two men dragged Rick off, there was nothing he could do an Rick was out cold. Fuck! Attempting once again to get up, Daryl spotted Michonne running over to him, her face filled with panic. Damn it were the whole fucking group here! What was Rick thinking! He knew it was a trap for fuck sake! 

"Daryl!" Michonne called out before being knocked to the floor, as she hit the ground Kyle was on her. She kicked out and bit at the him but it was no use, before long she had been knocked out cold and dragged away too. Daryl couldn't take it any more, now not only would he die but Rick and Michonne too! He felt even weaker now, his body filled with pain and no energy to even lift a finger. His friends would suffer and he couldn't help them.

"Everyone is here at last! And our guest of honor has arrived like planned and now we can have some fun." Kyle quickly ran over to Daryl, kneeling by his side. "I'm glad your friends could join you boy, I hope you're all ready for this!" Daryl couldn't remember much after that, just singing, dancing and the the blunt end of a shot gun.


End file.
